lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rancid
Rancid is a punk band formed in 1991 in Albany, California, by Matt Freeman and Tim Armstrong, both of whom previously played in ska punk group Operation Ivy. The band is credited with helping to revive mainstream popular interest in punk rock in the United States during the mid-1990s.DeRogatis, Jim. Milk It!: Collected Musings on the Alternative Music Explosion of the 90's. Cambridge: Da Capo, 2003. Pg. 357, ISBN 0-306-81271-1 Rancid includes Armstrong on guitar and vocals, Freeman on bass and vocals, Lars Frederiksen on guitar and vocals, and Branden Steineckert on drums. The band was formed by Armstrong, Freeman, and former drummer Brett Reed, who left the band in 2006 and was replaced by Branden Steineckert. Frederiksen joined Rancid in 1993 when the band was searching for a second guitar player. To date, Rancid has released six studio albums, one compilation, two EPs and a series of live bootlegs. The band rose to fame in 1994 with their second album, Let's Go, featuring the single "Salvation". A year later, Rancid released their highly successful album ...And Out Come the Wolves, which produced their best-known hits "Roots Radicals", "Ruby Soho" and "Time Bomb", and was certified gold and platinum by the RIAA.RIAA Certification (type in "Rancid" in the artist box) Their most recent studio album, Indestructible, was released in 2003. The band recently finished recording their seventh album, Let the Dominoes Fall, to be released on June 2, 2009.Rancid post update: album release and tour plans History Early history (pre-1993) Tim Armstrong and Matt Freeman had been playing together in the seminal ska punk band Operation Ivy from 1987-1989. When Operation Ivy broke up they decided to form a new band, and started a hardcore punk group called Generator,from BYO Split Series, Vol. 3 liner notes which quickly broke up. They also started two other ska influenced bands, Downfall and Dance Hall Crashers, but moved on quickly from both. In 1991 Tim and Matt decided to try starting another band. They recruited drummer Brett Reed and formed Rancid. Rancid's first recorded release was a 1992 EP for Operation Ivy's old label Lookout! Records. Shortly after releasing this, the band was signed to Bad Religion guitarist Brett Gurewitz's label, Epitaph Records. Rancid would release their self titled debut album for Epitaph in 1993. Breakthrough success (1994-1996) While Rancid was writing for a follow-up album, Green Day's Billie Joe Armstrong, a friend of the band, joined them to co-write the song "Radio". This led to him playing a live show with the band. Tim Armstrong eventually asked Billie Joe to become a member of the band, but he opted to stick with Green Day. Tim had previously asked Lars Frederiksen to be Rancid's second guitarist, but he also turned down the request. After Billie Joe declined, Frederiksen changed his mind and decided to join Rancid. Frederiksen played with the band on 1994's Let's Go. That year their label-mates, The Offspring, experienced a huge success with their album Smash. The Offspring took Rancid on tour with them,Tour Archive: The Offspring and helped Let's Go make it to #97 on Billboard's Heatseekers and Billboard 200 charts, respectively. With the success of the album the band was pursued by several major labels, including Madonna's Maverick Records.Rancid tickets, concerts and tour dates. Official Ticketmaster site The band eventually decided to stay on Epitaph, and the next year released their third album ...And Out Come the Wolves. The new album quickly surpassed Let's Go in terms of success. Three of the album's singles, "Roots Radicals", "Time Bomb", and "Ruby Soho" were co-written by friend of the band and former drummer for the Stallions, Taylor Ryan, and all charted on the North American Billboard Modern Rock Tracks, and the band performed two of these songs on Saturday Night Live.NBC.com > Saturday Night Live Later years (1997-2003) After two years of touring for ...And Out Come the Wolves, Rancid returned to the studio in 1997 to begin recording their fourth album, Life Won't Wait, which was released on June 30, 1998. The album branched out from Rancid's previous musical styles, and combined punk rock with elements of roots reggae, rockabilly, dub, hip-hop, and funk. Due to this it was often compared to The Clash's Sandinista!.Rancid: Life Won't Wait : Music Reviews : Rolling Stone Unfortunately, the album was not as successful as ...And Out Come the Wolves, but has since garnered a strong cult following in recent times. In 1999, Rancid decided to end their seven year relationship with Epitaph and signed with Tim Armstrong's Hellcat Records (which was a division of Epitaph). A second self-titled album was released in 2000 and would be their first release on Hellcat. The album failed to meet the success of Rancid's previous two albums and peaked at number 68 on the billboard charts.Billboard.com - Artist Chart History - Rancid 2002 saw Rancid's three original members release three songs under the name Devil's Brigade, one on the Give 'Em the Boot III compilation, and two on a 12" vinyl record. Also that year, all four members of the band played on BYO Split Series, Vol. 3, a split album with NOFX in which Rancid covered NOFX songs and NOFX covered Rancid songs. After a break from touring in 2001, Rancid returned to the studio with Gurewitz in 2002 to record their sixth album, Indestructible, which was released on August 19, 2003. It features the hit song "Fall Back Down", and was Rancid's highest charting album ever, peaking at number 15.Billboard.com - Artist Chart History - Rancid Despite being produced by Gurewitz, the album was released by Warner Bros. Records making it the bands first and only major label release.http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1472813/20030617/rancid.jhtml. Hiatus (2004-2005) In 2004, after a tour for Indestructible, Rancid went on an extensive hiatus. The band members spent time working with side projects, although they had not officially disbanded. Armstrong continued to play with his side project the Transplants, who released their second album, Haunted Cities, in 2005. He also contributed guitar and backup vocals on Cypress Hill's hit single "What's Your Number?" from their tenth album Till Death Do Us Part. Frederiksen continued working with his side band Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards and released its second album, Viking, in 2004, Tim Armstrong helped produce it. Freeman briefly toured with Social Distortion in 2004 as John Maurer's replacement until they found their current bassist Brent Harding. Reformation and new album (2006-present) In early 2006, Rancid would reunite to embark on a successful tour and played several acoustic sets as part of Hellcat Records' Hellcat Nights concert series at The Echo. This was the first time the band had played together since their hiatus. On April 13, 2006, Rancid announced plans for a worldwide tour beginning in July 2006, and the release of a DVD compiling 31 of their music videos, as well as a tentative release date of Spring 2007 for a new as-of-yet-unnamed studio album. Like many other bands once on the Lookout! Records roster, in September 2006, Rancid pulled their self-titled EP from the catalog.Lookout! Records - Rancid On November 3, 2006, Reed left Rancid and was replaced by former Used drummer Branden Steineckert. Steineckert was let go from The Used for reasons that have not been made public, but he announced he doesn't feel bitter about it and his new home is with Rancid, joining the band permanently. A full blog describing his feelings may be found at Steineckert's MySpace. Armstrong released his much anticipated solo LP entitled A Poet's Life on May 22, 2007. The disc features 10 songs, and the album itself is packaged with a bonus DVD featuring a video for each song on the album. According to new drummer Branden's Myspace blog, Rancid has finished writing their long-awaited follow-up to Indestructible. This would be their first album without the "classic" line-up, with Branden Steineckert replacing Brett Reed on drums. The record was written at Branden's Unknown Studios in Utah and will be recorded in California. In December 2007, it was announced that Rancid would release B Sides and C Sides. It is a compilation of songs that have been premiered on the flipside of records and numerous compilations. On February 18, 2008, Punknews.org reported that Rancid would be touring Japan in April for a handful of shows following their two days headlining the Punkspring 2008 festival.Rancid (Japan) Following the Japanese tour, Rancid will also embark on a full scale U.S. tour during the summer.Rancid compile music videos on new DVD, announce tour dates Rancid will be touring again in the summer with Rise Against, Riverboat Gamblers, and Billy Talent through North America. The tour will begin on June 4, 2009 in Vancouver, British Columbia and will end in Toronto, Ontario on July, 31Rise Against and Rancid Will Storm North America During Summer. Noise Press. Retrieved 2009-02-26. Rancid used to host a one hour once a week XM radio show. The show was called Rancid Radio and was on "Fungus" channel 53 Saturday at midnight. However, the show has been cancelled due to Fungus 53 being pulled from XM's programming. On March 30, 2009 Punknews.org reported that Rancid's newest album will be released on June 2, 2009 and will be titled Let The Dominoes Fall. It was also announced that the album was recorded at the Skywalker Sound studio in Nicasio, California, and features an organ performance from Booker T. Jones.News: Rancid Announce New Album Details Lineups ;Current *Tim Armstrong – lead vocals, guitars (1991–present) *Lars Frederiksen – guitars, lead vocals (1993–present) *Matt Freeman – bass, lead vocals (1991–present) *Branden Steineckert – drums, percussion (2006–present) ;Former *Brett Reed – drums, percussion (1991–2006) Collaborations *Rancid collaborated with reggae artist Buju Banton on the song "Misty Days," which appeared on his album Unchained Spirit. This was considered a controversial move by some, due to Banton's history of extreme homophobia. The song also appeared on Give 'Em the Boot II without the reggae lines that Banton delivers in the Unchained Spirit version. *Rancid collaborated with Stubborn All-Stars on the song "I Wanna Riot" for the Beavis and Butt-Head Do America soundtrack. *Rancid collaborated on Buccaneer's "Bruk Out" on the Give 'Em The Boot II compilation. *Rancid collaborated with Iggy Pop on the song "No Fun" on the Give 'Em the Boot DVD. Discography Studio albums Footnotes External links *The Official Rancid Website *The Rancid Myspace site *RancidPunx (fansite) *The Rancid Trig site *Hellcat Records *Epitaph Records *RANCID FRANCE: Roots Radicals *The Official LJs Webpage *Rancid on allmusic *Rancid Videoclips *Interview with Lars Frederiksen of Rancid (NY Rock) Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia